


how we met

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Joyce and Hopper are Heather and Robin's parents, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post S3, Season 2, Small smut scene, and also..Jason is in this for a small second...cuz of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: “Do you two ever think about the night we got together?” Heather bites her bottom lipSteve nods, a smile on his lips “I think about it everyday.”ORThe happy poly thinks about how they got together on their one year anniversary
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Heather Holloway, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 7





	how we met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkstealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/gifts).



> Thank you, Becca for the commission! I appreciate everything you've done for me <3 I hope you enjoy this!

He was getting sick of the smell of the hospital. He was sick of looking at the same four white walls every second, every minute, every hour. He was sick of listening to the beeping from the machines. He was sick of hearing the people in the next room cry, or scream every day. He didn’t even want to get started on how disgusting the food was in this place. His twin sitting in the seat next to him. He watched as the door opened.

“Hi, baby.” Heather Holloway grins, a brown paper bag in her hands.

“Hi,” Billy Hargrove quietly says, a smile on his lips, “I didn’t know you were coming today..”

“Of course I was coming..” Heather smiles, “I even brought you a present!”

Billy eyes her before the door opens wider, their significant other, Steve Harrington had walked in.

“I went into Family Video and demanded he have a day off.” Heather proudly says, “Robin can hold the fort down until later.”

Steve closes the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Jason stands up, grabbing his stuff.

“I’ll come back later, yeah?” Jason looks at his brother. Billy nods, smiling at him before he walks out.

“Well, well, well..” Billy smiles, slowly sitting up, “I haven’t seen you in a week.”

Steve frowns at that, “I’m sorry, baby I just-”

“I know,” Billy looks at the flowers, “Are those for me?”

Steve nods, walking up to the hospital bed and putting the flowers on the overbed table, “Either you or that hot nurse taking care of you.”

“Mhm, yeah.” Billy laughs, “You know she unbuttoned her top in front of me.”

Heather nudges Steve’s side, “Stop it..”

“We’re joking, baby.” Billy takes Heather’s hand, “I’m glad you both showed up.”

Heather fixes the blanket, before sitting at the end of the bed, “Well today is our first anniversary.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Steve grins, grabbing a chair.

Billy frowns, “I’m sorry we have to spend it here. I had a different idea in mind.”

Steve take’s Billy’s hand in his, “No dwelling. We’re all happy, healthy and alive. That’s all that matters.”

“Do you two ever think about the night we got together?” Heather bites her bottom lip

Steve nods, a smile on his lips “I think about it everyday.”

  
  


_ …... _

_ It was the week of Halloween in Hawkins. Flyers for Tina’s party were being handed out the entire week, hung up on bathroom walls and shoved under the windshield wipers of the students' cars. _

_ “What is this?” Billy had asked, it was his first day at the new school when a flyer is handed to him _

_ “It‘s for my Halloween party on Saturday!” Tina flushes “Wear a costume, come have a few drinks. See what Hawkins is about.” _

_ Billy looks up from the flyer to see a guy and a girl pass. The girl smiles softly as him before walking off. _

_ “Sure,” Billy smirks, leaning against his locker, “I’ll come.” _

_ “Great,” Tina grins before walking off to hand out more flyers. _

_ …… _

_ “I don’t know, Stevie..” Heather eyes the flyer in his hand, “I don’t think a Halloween party is really..my thing.” _

_ “Why not?” Steve asks, pulling Heather’s chair out for her, “I know you have a costume.” _

_ Heather flushes at his comment, “Well yeah- because it was supposed to be just us that night.” _

_ Steve watches as the new kid walks in, jean jacket draped over his shoulder. Neon orange flyer in his hands. _

_ “Maybe it won’t be just us that night, Princess,” He whispers in her ear before grabbing his books _

  
  


_ …… _

_ Later that week, Heather shows up to the gym with her twin, Robin to watch Steve practice for basketball. She sits on the bleachers, working on her English essay when everyone on the team starts walking into the room.  _

_ “Ugh,” Robin quietly says as she scribbles in her sketch pad, “The toxic masculinity that just walked in. Makes my brain hurt.” _

_ Heather giggles at that, looking up to smile at Steve before eyeing the new guy. _

_ She’s heard a lot about him already. Billy Hargrove is his name. Moved from sunny California to cloudy Indiana. The girls say his car is just as hot as he is. Heather rolls her eyes at that comment. She knew Billy was a good looking guy. Heather couldn’t stop staring at him, and neither could Steve. As if it was a mutual agreement that they were both interested in the new guy. _

_ ….. _

_ Steve kept getting knocked down during that practice by Billy. He kept tensing around him, could feel Billy rubbing up against him sweaty and shirtless, and in all honesty, it was making Steve dizzy. _

_ “Your girl is hot, isn't she?” Billy smirks as he blocks Steve from making the shot, “I see the way she’s looking at me.” _

_ “Shut up, man.” Steve tries to pass him but is knocked down again. _

_ Billy leans over him, licking at his lips, “You’re not so bad looking yourself, Harrington.” _

_ Steve looks up at him, his eyes widening, “Why don’t you do something about it? Since you want us so bad.” _

_ Billy takes Steve’s hand, to help him up, “I think it’s more that you two want me,” he cackles, “I won’t pass up that opportunity. I’ll see you both at the party.” _

_ The coach blows his whistle, and Billy pushes him back down, stepping over him and walking off the court. Steve looks over at Heather, who is flushed from watching them. _

_ … _

  
  


_ Saturday finally comes. The day of Halloween, the day of Tina’s party. Steve shows up at Heather’s house earlier than expected. Her mother, Joyce, lets him in, a smile on her lips. _

_ Heather is looking at her costume when Steve walks in, and she smiles “You’re early.” _

_ “And you’re hot,” Steve grins, closing the door behind him, “Can we talk?” _

_ Heather eyes him in the mirror before turning around, “Yeah, what’s up?” _

_ Steve sits on Heather’s bed, putting his bag down, “Do you remember when you came to practice?” she nods, “How Billy had knocked me down?” _

_ “Yeah..” Heather replies _

_ “I don't know if he was serious..” Steve flushes, “But he told me you were hot, and i wasn’t ‘bad looking’, when I said he wants us so bad...he said he wouldn’t pass the opportunity up.” _

_ Heather blushes, “W..What?” _

_ “Mhm,” Steve hums, “He said he couldn’t wait to see us tonight-” _

_ “Oh god..” Heather quietly says, “I need a new costume.” _

_ Steve laughs as she stands up, “Where are you going?” _

_ “I need to look cute, not scary!” Heather goes into her walk-in closet. _

  
  


_ …. _

_ They’ve been at the party for a while. Heather had picked out a white short dress, cat ears, and drew whiskers on her face as her costume. Heather has her arms wrapped around Steve’s neck, giggling at something he said when they hear cheering from outside.  _

_ “What’s that?” Heather asks as she looks out the window. _

_ She spots Billy chugging from the keg outside. She flushes as he’s brought back down. The alcohol dripped onto his chest. _

_ “He’s gotta be joking..” Steve quietly says, as if on cue, Billy looks directly at them and smirks. _

  
  


_ Within a few minutes, Billy has made his presence clear as he walks through the front door of Tina’s house. He’s smirking, pushing people out of his way. _

_ “Fuck off, Hagan.” Billy smirks as he spots Heather and Steve by the staircase. _

_ “But-” _

_ “Fuck off.” He repeats, continues to push people out of his way before he’s in front of the couple. _

_ “Um-” Steve eyes him, “Hi.” _

_ “Hi,” Billy grins, he eyes Heather, “Aren’t you cute.” _

_ Heather flushes as Billy play’s with the cat ears, “And what are you supposed to be?” _

_ “Man of your dreams, obviously..” Billy cackles at that, “Right, pretty boy?” _

_ Steve nods, “R..Right.” _

_ Billy grab’s at Steve’s coat, dragging him in close, “This party is kinda lame. You know that girl promised me that I’d see Hawkins at it’s best tonight?” _

_ Heather giggles at that, biting her lip as Billy’s hand rests on her waist,”I’m sure the parties in California were better.” _

_ The blonde hums at that, his hand slowly sliding up Heather’s dress, “Could’ve been if you two were there.” _

  
  


_ …. _

_ “You need to stay quiet,” Billy smirks, getting on his knees, as Steve closes the bathroom door, “You’re louder than the music.” _

_ Heather huffs as she’s picked up and put on the sink. Steve locks the door, before walking over to her. Billy kisses at her inner thighs, pushing her panties to the slide before grinning _

_ “Jesus..” Billy whistles _

_ “S-Shut up..” Heather flushes, gasping as Steve kisses at her neck. _

….

Heather fills the vase up with water, before putting the flowers in it, “That was a good night..”

“Of course it was,” Steve laughs as he goes through the television channels.

“We fucked you silly.” Billy grins as Heather throws a rolled up paper towel at him, “It’s true. Don’t be mad at the truth.”

She sits on the bed, pushing the curls out of Billy’s face, 

“I’m happy it happened. I don’t know where I’d be without you both in my life.” Steve looks at them, he takes Billy’s hand in his. “I love you both.”

“We love you, too.” Billy squeezes Steve’s hand


End file.
